1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's information age, computers have become a necessity in life and work of human being, regardless of servers, workstations, desktop computers or notebook computers, or even industrial computers, the computers become indispensable tools in people's daily life and work.
Taking a desktop computer as an example, it mainly includes a host, a display and peripheral devices. The host includes a computer chassis, and electronic components such as a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a hardware disk, a floppy disk and a CD-ROM drive, etc. are disposed in the computer chassis.
Further, besides the motherboard, the host further includes small circuit boards configured with electronic elements such as switches, etc. When the circuit boards are assembled, according to a conventional assembling method, a plurality of screws is used to fix the circuit boards on the computer chassis of the host. However, according to such assembling method, a plurality of pillars is first screwed-locked on the computer chassis, and then the screws are screw-locked on the pillars, so as to assemble the circuit boards on the computer chassis. In this way, times for screw-locking is increased, which may cause inconvenience in assembling and waste of time.